Familia
by Haneko
Summary: - Hablo de… agrandar esta pequeña familia de dos personas. - ¿Agrandar? ¿Quieres que adoptemos un perro? - No, no hablo de un perro. Hablo de… un hijo.


**Sugerencia**

Victor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki llevaban una relación de 5 años, ambos vivían en Rusia, en el departamento que siempre tuvo el ruso ya que era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Maccachin ya no estaba con ellos, había fallecido hacía tan solo un año y para ambos la pérdida fue muy fuerte. Victor no había querido otro perro, no se atrevía a reemplazar a su "hijo".

Yuuri estaba en la cocina lavando luego de la cena, y Victor estaba sentado en su sofá con su tablet leyendo un artículo, el mismo artículo que venía leyendo desde hace un par de meses.

\- Deberías ir a la cama, Victor. Mañana te toca entrenar temprano.

\- Lo sé… ¿Podrías venir un momento? –se volteó para ver los ojos de su pareja- quiero hablarte de algo.

\- ¿Eh? Claro –cerró el grifo, se secó las manos y fue hasta el mayor para sentarse a su lado, notando lo serio y pensativo que estaba- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Sí, sucede algo –suspiró- pero no es nada malo –dejó la tablet en la mesita de café y tomó la mano del japonés- desde que entraste en mi vida todo fue perfecto, estoy orgulloso de que seas mi esposo y te amo como jamás amé a nadie –al ver la sonrisa de Yuuri, se animó a continuar- pero siento que hace falta algo aquí.

\- ¿De… qué… hablas? –Yuuri borró la sonrisa. ¿Acaso había algo que lo mantenía insatisfecho? No podía ser posible, le hacía comidas deliciosas, lo acompañaba a todos los lugares que el ruso pedía, tenían relaciones mínimo cuatro veces por semana, había mucha comunicación entre ellos, incluso hasta olvidó su costumbre japonesa de guardarse las cosas para sí para no molestar a los demás ya que Victor siempre quería saber las cosas que lo deprimían para así poder ayudarlo y animarlo y viceversa.

\- Hablo de… agrandar esta pequeña familia de dos personas.

\- ¿Agrandar? ¿Quieres que adoptemos un perro?

\- No, no hablo de un perro –le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano- hablo de… un hijo.

\- ¿Hijo? –Yuuri hizo una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Encontraste la formula para embarazarte?

\- Algo así, jajajaja –con su mano libre tomó la tablet donde aún estaba abierto el artículo que estaba leyendo y se lo pasó. Yuuri lo soltó para tomarla y se puso a leer.

Victor aguardó en silencio mientras veía los ojos de Yuuri bajo los lentes moverse con velocidad mientras iba leyendo la nota. Las expresiones de sorpresa e interés que se le notaba al japonés estaban haciendo sonreír a Nikiforov.

\- No sabía que dos hombres podían embarazar al mismo tiempo a una mujer –dijo sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

\- Mi idea es buscar una donante que nos brinde su vientre y poder tener a nuestro bebé.

\- ¿En verdad deseas hacer esto? –dejó el aparato sobre la mesita de nuevo.

\- Siempre quise ser padre, pero también siempre supe que no quería casarme con una mujer. La idea de la inseminación la tengo incluso desde antes de conocerte, pero lo dejé pasar porque estaba en la mejor etapa de mi carrera. Ahora tengo 33 años, me estoy haciendo viejo.

\- Victor, alguien como tú será joven eternamente –ambos sonrieron ante eso ya que era innegable la adolescencia eterna en la que vivía el ruso.

\- Pero no me queda mucho tiempo en esto. En cualquier momento me retiraré del patinaje y voy a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarle a mi hijo. Y nada me haría más feliz que comenzar esa nueva etapa contigo. Mi hijo necesitará una mamá tan perfecta como tú –volvieron a reír- te dejaré pensarlo.

\- No hace falta –se acercó a él para estar pegado a su cuerpo y se recargó sobre su pecho- todo lo que te hace feliz a ti es lo que me hace feliz a mí también. Acepto tu propuesta pero tú serás la mamá –Victor tomó del mentón a Yuuri para mirarlo a los ojos, sorprendido y con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.

\- ¿En serio aceptas?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Mi mamá ha estado deseando un nieto por años, pero se resignó cuando comencé a salir contigo, así que será un bebé muy esperado por todos, y yo estoy muy ansioso, tengo 29 años así que también va siendo mi hora.

\- ¡Yuuri, no te imaginas lo que te amo! –juntó sus labios y le dio un delicioso y corto beso- ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!

\- Yo también te amo, Victor Nikiforov. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-.-.-

NOTAS:

Mi mejor amigo me comentó sobre una nota de una pareja gay que pudo inseminar un mismo óvulo así el bebé podía ser verdaderamente de ambos, y se me ocurrió que esto es algo lindo para escribir.

Los dos serían unos padres muy cariñosos así que puedo claramente imaginar a Victor, por estar bastante mayor ya (?) que desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un mini Yuuri para mimar y malcriar jajaja.

¡Da svidániya!


End file.
